


Flower of Winter

by Softysugar_221



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, AsaNoya - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Festivals, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, Slow Burn, Tsukiyama - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softysugar_221/pseuds/Softysugar_221
Summary: Fukurodai's son is finally old enough to take the throne and he's in search of a queen. Karasuno's eldest daughter is of age to be married but advises against it. Akaashi must admit he's not the biggest fan of arranged marriages, but if it helps his kingdom he would do anything. Karasuno's eldest daughter wants to close herself off from all these suitors who show up to the sunflower festival held every year by the kingdom of Karasuno. Akaashi unlike the other suitors respects her wishes and leaves her alone, is that why she became so infatuated by him?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	1. The News is Dropped

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm back with another fanfic i will probably never finish cause i have no motivation and zero impulse control but I will try my best to keep this going but I also have like 2 others in the works

You wake up to your curtains being open and the sun shining into your room. You rub your eyes and look to see your handmaid Kiyoko standing there with your things to get ready for the morning.

“Good morning princess (Y/N). I have your towels for your morning bath, and I picked out your gown for today.” Kiyoko motions to a pastel orange ball gown on your chair. “Yachi will be here in a minute to help you wash up. I’ll see you around (Y/N)!” Kiyoko said with a smile as she leaves the room.

You slowly crawl out of bed and open your bathroom door to see the lavender-scented bubble bath. Kiyoko and Yachi were the only two girlfriends you had; you don’t count your sister because she’s family. You have plenty of friends of the opposite gender. Almost all of the castle staff besides Yachi, Kiyoko, and a few other female maids were males. You didn’t mind though. It was fun being around all boys, it gave you a feeling of being treated like a real human being. 

You often went horseback riding with the stable boys, Nishinoya and Tanaka. You would teach Yamaguchi how to read in the library late at night. You and your brother and his friend (who in your opinion something is going on between them) from the guard, Kageyama, would often go out for adventures together. The chef in the kitchen, Asahi, would teach you how to cook. When Hinata felt like seeing Kageyama over at the training area for the guards the captain of the guard, Daichi, tells you stories of places they’ve been to. Ennoshita, one of the groundsmen, helped you learn about all the flowers in the castle garden, and Narita and Kinnoshita, the other two groundsmen, would always help you pick flowers out. The librarian, Tsukishima, would let you and Natsu help put the books away. The head of the maid staff, Sugawara, would go on walks with you around the castle before you had to turn in for the night. Once you were settled into the bath a knock came on the door and Yachi enters with the tray of hair treatments. You smiled when you saw Yachi and greeted her.

“So, what hair treatment are we feeling today (Y/N)?” Yachi asked with a grin.

“Lavender would be great.” You replied.

Yachi took out the lavender shampoo and conditioner and set aside the rest of the tray with other scented shampoos and conditioners. Even though the kingdom of Karasuno represents the sun, crows, and oranges, lavender and purple were your favorite things. As Yachi massaged the treatment in your hair she decided to spark up conservation. 

“Are you excited about the sunflower festival tomorrow?”

“Of course! It’s one of the few days a year I get to spend time with all of the staff and all my friends at once. I felt bad for you all last year, preparations didn’t get done in time and you all didn’t get a chance to enjoy yourselves.” You replied.

“Yeah, it wasn’t so bad though. This year we all made sure that we would prepare early and be able to spend time with you, Hinata and Natsu. Not that we don’t already see you three enough but half of the time its ‘oh would you like something your majesty, more tea sir, I will fetch you your gloves right away!’” Yachi mimics in a British accent. 

“You don’t always have to be so formal with me Yachi. You know that. And Shoyo doesn’t mind it either.” You explain as she takes a cup of water to rinse your hair.

“Oh, just a quick FYI, your mother wants a family breakfast. I’m just telling you this because I know you normally eat breakfast on your own.”

“Thank you for the heads up Yachi.” Yachi finished washing out the conditioner in your hair.

“All done! I’ll be waiting for when you’re finished changing to dry and style your hair. See ya in a second!” Yachi smiles as she walks back out with the tray.  
You take the pastel orange gown. It’s a lighter gown than normal ball gowns considering it’s a light fabric that’s meant to flow in the wind. But the dress is still heavier than a regular sundress. Your favorite part about the dress is the drapes of fabric on each arm made to look like wings. A lot of your dresses had that type of design because of your kingdom’s crest, a crow. You exit the bathroom your hair still wrapped in a towel.

“You rock orange (Y/N)!” Yachi exclaims.

“Thank you!” You smile at the compliment your handmaid gave you.

“Ok! Now, what hairstyle are we thinking today!” She asks as you sit at your vanity while she dries your hair with a machine one of the townsfolk made. It's almost like what would be used to keep a fire going but it pushes out hot air with big enough gusts to dry hair. The key to the machine is a tiny fire inside keeping the air hot. You tell Yachi your desired hairstyle and she nods in response. After your hair is all done Yachi reaches over to the light purple pillow your crown was sitting on. “Gorgeous. Now hurry up and get your ass down to breakfast.” Yachi bounces up to rush you out of your room.

“Wait, I need to check on my plants on the balcony!” You exclaim.

“Sugawara can do it! Now go!” Yachi closed and locked you both out of your room. 

Does she know why there’s a family breakfast? Were you in trouble? Did Hinata snitch on you leaving late at night to play in the flower garden? Did something bad happen? Your thoughts flooded with the worst as you sat down in the dining room. There was silence. Hinata looked like he was itching to say something. For only being a year younger than you, (you being seventeen, and Hinata being sixteen, and Natsu being eight.) he sure did act like he was many years younger than you.

“Good morning (Y/N). We have some news to tell you.” Your mother said with a calm tone. You leaned to Hinata’s ear to whisper something to him.

“I swear, if you snitched on me for sneaking out to the flower garden late at night, you’re dead.” He squeaks at the threat you just made which if your mother heard you say that she would say it’s very unladylike. “What’s the news mother?” you asked in a polite voice.

“Mom can I just tell her please!!” Hinata exclaims.

“Fine Shoyo. Go on ahead and tell her.” Your mother says.

“We’re inviting suitors for your marriage to the sunflower festival tomorrow!” Hinata says hugging your arm.

“All the princes who just turned of age to marry and are around your age are going to come to the sunflower festival and we would like you to try and find a prince who you like best.” Your mother explains.

“(Y/N) is gonna be a queen! I can’t wait to come to your wedding!” Natsu cheers with joy.

“The prince of Shiritorazawa will be here, the prince of Seijo will be here, the prince of Nekoma will be here and the prince of Fukurodani will be here as well.” You obviously knew of the kingdoms your mother had mentioned but you knew nothing of how the families were, how they treated their castle staff, you didn’t even know what the princes were like. 

“Isn’t it exciting dear.” Your mom asks.

“No, not at all.” You reply annoyed.

“I’m sorry, what?” Your mother says confused.

“I don’t want to do this. Arranged marriages are ridiculous.” And with that, you got up and left your seat.


	2. Kiss of guilt

“(Y/N)! You can’t just walk away like that!” Your mother shouts.

You ignore her as you walk back to the stairs to the northern wing of the castle where your room was located. You hung your head low as tears threatened to spill out of your eyes. Your mother knew how against arranged marriages you are, yet she went behind your back and did this. The sunflower festival is even your favorite holiday and she had to ruin it by inviting these boys who you’ve never met. If it were up to you, you would marry one of the castle staff instead of another royal. Once you got to your door you remember that it’s locked. You hear faint whistling and you instantly recognize who it is.

“Sugawara!” You call out. He looks over in your direction and smiles as he walks towards you.

“Hey, what’s wrong sugar, are you ok?” Sugawara asks you while his smile fades. 

“Can you just unlock my door? I just need to get something.” You lie to him.

“Of course.” He takes the keys from the pocket of his butler uniform to unlock the door.  
The door opens and you walk inside and curl up on your bed. Sugawara follows closing the door behind him

“You’re dismissed Suga. I just needed my room unlocked for me. Thank you.” You tell him blankly. Something is always wrong when you refer to him as Suga or Sugawara. He laughs and shakes his head.

“Come on princess, tell me what’s wrong.” He says swooping you up into his arms to cuddle you. 

To be honest, you have always had a slight attraction to Suga. He would always comfort you in times like these. Maybe your mother would just let you marry him.

“My mother is making me marry someone who I don’t even know, and I hate it. I just want to have an actual relationship with someone instead of being forced to love someone I don’t even know.” You ramble on to Suga while crying in his arms.

“Maybe you can learn to love them. I overheard the conversation that you had. At least you get to know them first before you marry them. That makes up for a lot I guess.” He comforts you while he gently grabs your chin, so you look at him. “Here let me help you.” Suga takes a handkerchief and dries under your eyes for tears.

“Sugie, marry me!” You demand pulling down on his top desperately for him to say yes.

“W-what!?” Sugawara says shocked. 

You pull him into a kiss, and he is shocked but hesitantly kisses back for a moment. You feel happy again for a moment. You straddle his hips and entangle your hands in his hair. Before you can escalate anything further, he pushes away.

“This is wrong princess. I can’t marry you and I definitely shouldn’t kiss you. I’m your butler and a staff member. And this might come as a shock to you, but I have feelings for someone else.” Sugawara confesses.

Your face twists in pain again. To be rejected by the only person in your life who you’ve ever had feelings for hurts.

“Is it Kiyoko?” You ask on the verge of tears.

“No, it’s Daichi. The captain of the guard. Now, you must marry a royal, and I would be banished from the kingdom if anyone found out about what just happened. Let’s just agree to stay friends ok.” Suga requests from you.

You nod as some more tears flow out of your eyes. He holds you closer for comfort while putting his hand behind your head to pull you into that teddy bear hug. Of course, he loved you, he wishes things were different. He wishes it were him to be the prince you had to marry. Sugawara is conflicted though because he didn’t lie when he said he had a thing for Daichi. All he can do is suppress his feelings for you and hope your life turns out ok. Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and you’ve memorized everyone’s knock, especially Hinata’s.

“I’m gonna come in sis.” Hinata says opening the door. 

You scramble off of Suga to make it look less awkward and you dry your tears a bit and flatten out your dress to make it look less wrinkled. You start fixing your hair that got messed a little when Sugawara was holding you and Suga’s hair is still a mess from your finger entangling itself in it. Suga still looks flustered and is making it so obvious you two did something. You didn’t help the case either. You sat very stiffly at the head of your bed while Sugawara sat as stiff as you were and on the edge of your bed down by your footboard.

“Well, I should be going now. Your plants are looking healthy as ever your majesty. Goodbye.” Suga says in a shaky voice. You nod and once he’s out of the room Hinata gives you a smirk.

“Well, hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” He says dragging out his words.

“We weren’t doing anything.” You respond under your breath.

“The tension in the room and his hair says otherwise.” Hinata comments. “So tell me, did he get to second base! Spill it, girl!” Hinata pressures you.

“Nothing happened!” You lie feeling guilty. Hinata narrows his eyes at you and you cave. “Fine, we kissed a little bit. But you cannot tell anyone.” You confessed.

“I promise I won’t because I know you’ll kill me.” Hinata holds out his pinky to make a pinky promise. You laugh and lock pinkies. “So mom sent me to bring you back to breakfast, but I think I need to be the big brother right now and talk it out with you.” Hinata takes a seat next to you on your bed.

“Big brother? Really? You know I’m older. But I’ll let you think you are for right now at least.” You chuckle.  
“Thank you for letting me have this moment. Now, about the sunflower festival, just try to get along with them. Mom is letting you get to know them and pick who you want.” Hinata says.

“What if I don’t like any of them?” You questioned.  
“Tell you what, if you don’t like any of the suitors, we can go tell mom that you want to marry Suga. He’s only a year older like most of the suitors so I don’t see why she’ll say no. Plus he does have a very high status in the castle.” Hinata bargains with you.

“Alright, but I highly doubt I’ll like any of them. I’ve heard a lot about some of them.” You reply.

It’s true, it wasn’t just some excuse you were using to get out of this marriage thing. You heard the prince of Seijo, Oikawa Toru, was a stuck up, cocky, and narcissistic guy. The prince of Shiritorazawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi, was stone-faced and showed no emotion, so it was hard for many to get along with him. The other prince you knew about was Kuroo Tetsurou, the prince of Nekoma. You heard he was kinda a pushy guy and always got his way. The last prince you heard nothing about, Fukurodani was a prosperous kingdom but not much was ever said about their rulers. The only thing you’ve heard is that the captain of the Fukurodani guard was highly energetic and never seemed to back down from a fight. Maybe the sunflower festival wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I FOUND THE MOTIVATION FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER


	3. A day of Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to take a day of relaxation with the staff as they prepare for everyone's favorite holiday!

Throughout the rest of the day, you watched the castle staff leave in and out of the castle to start setting up for the sunflower festival tomorrow. After your agreement with Hinata, you got tired of running around in the garden with him and Natsu, so you decided to hang out with your two best friends, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Hinata decides to run off and bother Kageyama and Natsu has a tea party with Kiyoko and Yachi. You walk into the stables and see Nishinoya on a step stool grooming your horse.

“Hey Noya!” You exclaim.

“Oh hey! You wanna take a ride on Sasayaki?” Nishinoya asks you.

“No, I just got bored and wanted to come to hang out with you and Tanaka.” You reply.

“Oh I see, we’re just a last resort huh?” Nishinoya fakes a sulk in the corner of the stables.

“Yeah totally.” You laugh dragging your words out in sarcasm. “Where’s Tanaka?” 

“He’s out on the transport helping to carry things back and forth from the castle to the plains. So it’s just me today. Wanna go out for a ride?” Noya asks.

“Sure, that could help me get my mind off things for a while.” You respond.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” He walks over and you look up/down at him to give him a reassuring smile.

“Just something my mom did.” Nishinoya nodded. Him being your age understands the most about how annoying parents can be, even if they live in the village.

“Well let’s get you geared up for riding!” He runs off to get your boots and pants.

You bet you could open up to most of the staff about troubles with your mom whenever you needed since everyone was either your age, a year younger, or older. Your ancestors thought it was best to keep healthy relationships with staff and get along with each other. So, they tried to keep the staff around the children’s ages that way it’s like they have some sort of friends in their life. Most of the staff grew up alongside you with their parents in the castle until it was time for them to retire and leave their kid to take the job. The children of the staff started their training in their elementary school ages and started working around fifteen or sixteen. You couldn’t be more thankful for that decision your ancestors made. Nishinoya returned to you holding your riding gear with a smile.

“I’ll be ready in just a second. Go get changed and I’ll meet you at the stable gates!” 

Noya ran off to freshen up a bit while you walked to the changing room in the stables. You slipped on your button-up, riding pants and zipped up your book and you’re on your way to Sasayaki. You hop on her back and slowly lead her to Noya waiting by the gates. He reaches over the top of his horse to unlock the gates. He and his horse make a break for it and run at full force leaving you in the dust.

“Hey, no fair!” You yell as Sasayaki runs after Noya and his horse Thunder.

You laugh as the wind hits your face and your hair that Yachi did this morning comes undone. You meet Noya waiting for you to catch up near the entrance to the village and he points to the field where the staff is setting up. You nod with a grin knowing he wants to scare his boyfriend, Asahi. You both command your horses to run at full speed in the fields. They charge around Tanaka’s transport carriage and Noya yells at him, something for being a loser. Asahi stands at the table with pots and pans for tomorrow and Nishinoya and you ride in circles around him and the table. 

“Nishi! You scared me!” He yelps.

“That’s the point, my love!” Nishinoya blows a kiss making Asahi all flustered. “So, what’s on the menu for tomorrow?” Nishinoya brings thunder to a halt to stop and talk to Asahi. The look of pure love in his eyes as he listens to his lover.

You walk Sasayaki around to the fence post and reach into the sack you have on her saddle to get out your favorite book. You find your spot underneath the tree and as you sit down your eyes lock with Sugawara, memories of earlier flooding back into your mind. You get flustered and look away. Sugawara tells Yamaguchi to take care of putting the banners up for him while he talks with you. As Suga sat down you ignored it and continued reading.

“Sugar, we need to talk about earlier.” He says.

“Sugie, what’s there to talk about? I made an irrational mistake and I’m sorry. Hinata knows about the kiss, and he talked me out of marrying you.” You inform him.

“So you’re going to give the princes a chance?” He replies surprised.

“I mean I have to. If I don’t like them then I get to… Tell mother to keep on looking.” You hesitated to tell him about your deal with Hinata.

“So, your brother knows?” 

“Yeah, but I know he won’t tell cause I’ll kill him.” You laugh.

“Sugawara! A little help!” Ennoshita calls with Narita and Kinoshita standing next to him with handfuls of sunflowers to plant in certain areas.

“Well, duty calls. I don’t know why they make the butler do this. My uniform is too heavy for this shit.” Suga curses as he gets up to leave and you let out a chuckle.

It’s true, people like Ennoshita just have a light-colored button-up that has patches of dirt from their work and some cotton shorts. Asahi wears his usual chef’s uniform which is made of very light material. Tanaka and Nishinoya wear some shorts and a darker colored shirt while maids and butlers wore a heavy black uniform. You could assume how hot it was for Sugawara and the other butlers and maids since it was the dead of summer.

Time passed quickly and when you finished your book you became very tired. In the sunset, sunflowers were planted throughout the field with fun banners and streamers. The importance of the sunflower festival is to celebrate the god of summer here in Karasuno, Taiyō. There were games scattered everywhere and throughout the day peasants set up their business stands because the sunflower festival was the best time for business. Even though Nishinoya didn’t have anything to do he stayed and occasionally messed around with others but mainly helped Asahi with anything. Sasayaki was taking a nap next to you so you gently pet her head, and she woke up. When she stood up you packed everything up and got up on her back. Sugawara walked towards you with an exhausted look on his face. Asahi was taking Thunder back to the stables with Nishinoya asleep hugging his waist, The groundsmen hitched a ride in Tanaka’s wagon and the maids and butlers took a transport carriage back, but Suga decided to go back to the castle with you. 

“Mind if I join you on the ride back?” He asked politely. 

“Not at all.” You smile and let him hop on. He gestures to take the front seat and you let him while you wrap your arms around him.

The soft breeze hits your face making you want to fall asleep even more. You give in to the urge and fall asleep on Suga’s back. His warm body temperature keeps you cozy as you lightly bump along to the ride. When you see the warm candle lighting of the stables you open your eyes slowly and see Sugawara looking back at you with a smile.

“Well hello, sleeping beauty. C’mon, time to get up and get into bed princess.” Suga says softly as he helps you down. 

You see Sasayaki being handed to Nishinoya to be put back in her stable and Sugawara waits for you and holds out his arm. You gladly take it and walk to the castle steps and see your mother greeting eight young men. You look back to see four carriages. One in bright red with a fierce cat symbolled on the sides. Another in bright teal and white with designs of vines sprouting out from all over. The next one was a white and royal purple with giant eagles painted all over. The last was a white, black, and gold with graceful owl feathers on the carriage. Your suitors had arrived, but why so late at night? Were they staying? Why did you have to deal with them before you needed to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me!! I'm on a roll!! I personally really like this chapter, please don't forget to leave a kudos.


	4. Let The Festival begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall i made a playlist on spotify if you wanna listen to it while reading to set the mood you know, heres the playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7pKm4nplmqkBv81ryshA4o?si=knUpsoliSIiJlYAASfjwyw

Your face twists in discomfort when you see the princes greeting your mother while whoever they brought with them takes their things inside the castle. Sugawara notices your discomfort and tries his best to get you into the castle without you being seen. He succeeds and manages to get you to your room with no problem. Suga says his goodnights and leaves you to get ready for bed. You change out of everything and wear your royal purple nightgown. You style your hair for the night and go to lock the balcony doors, but you step out on the small half-circle of a surface. The stars shine bright and the small breeze of the night is calming. You hear the metal castle gates close meaning everyone is inside the castle grounds for tonight. Soon after the large wooden doors of the castle shut meaning its lights out. On the other side of the castle, the southern wing, all the candles are being blown out one by one. You’ve always been a night owl; you’ve liked to sit by candlelight and read books or paint or sometimes even jump from your balcony and explore the castle grounds at night. You’re bare feet against the cold stone of the floor add to your calming feeling. You realize you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and settle for some rest before you have to deal with four stuck up men tomorrow. Once you’re all settled in your soft bed and about to close your eyes there are loud footsteps to be heard from outside.

“Hey! Ageeshiii, what do you think of the castle?” A loud voice boomed waking you up.

“Bokuto-san, please keep quiet so we don’t wake anyone. I think we’re right outside the princess’ room. But yes the castle is very nice.” A quieter voice responds. A shift in your mood occurs and you don’t mind if you come across as an ass to these two, you were trying to sleep. You unlock and open the door to be met with one energetic face and one calm and relaxed face.

“I don’t mean to come off as rude, but could you two tell me as to why you’re being extremely loud at this hour at night next to the princess’ room?” You cock an eyebrow at them while the calmer face goes to speak up.

“Not rude at all your highness. My guard, Bokuto, tends to have a louder voice and I apologize for letting it slip my mind to remind him to be quiet and respectful. I will see you in the morning for the sunflower festival, sleep well.” He spoke quickly while pushing his guard ahead of him. 

“Goodnight princess!” Bokuto said while waving like a little kid. You were stunned by that prince’s response. He took it well, you figured he would lash out and say something jerky. You sigh and drag yourself back to bed.

You wake up rolled in your blanket and try to toss back over to fall asleep again, but Suga knocks on the door with his knocking pattern. Knock, knock… knock-knock, knock. His knocking is almost like a beat to a song. You roll yourself out of your blanket and get up to unlock the door.

“Good morning sugar! Happy sunflower festival day!” He says overly excited.

“Morning Sugie. Where are Kiyoko and Yachi, they normally help me in the morning?” You ask looking around.

“They were assigned to help Natsu this morning and the rest of the maid and butler staff was assigned to the princes and their guest. Your mother assigned me to you this morning.” He smiles. “Now, let’s help you get ready.” He drapes the ballgown you’re wearing today over your chair and he goes to start up your bath.

Once you’re done with your bath and your hair is dried Sugawara tries his best to style your hair and it comes out pretty decent. Next is makeup which you assure him you can do yourself. You look in the mirror at yourself when you’re done getting ready. Your dress starts as a dark fiery orange at the bottom to a light pastel orange at the top. The sleeves are off the shoulders and the sleeves and neckline are decorated with sun and sunflower symbols. There are more sun symbols sewn on the bottom of your dress. Your footwear is simple lace-up sandals. The last detail is your crown which Suga was kind enough to put on.

“You always look amazing on the day of the sunflower festival sugar.” Sugawara compliments you. 

“Thank you Sugie. Is mother, Natsu, and Hinata ready to go to the plains?” You ask.

“I believe so, let’s get you to the carriage.” Sugawara offers you his arm and you take it as he leads you to your carriage out front.

The bright orange and black carriage is waiting for you and so are Hinata, Natsu, and your mother. Hinata is dressed in his pastel orange suit with black designs, Natsu wears a bright orange frilly dress and your mother wears a similar bright orange dress. Nishinoya was waiting in the seat next to the seat for the coachman. He waves energetically while his black bowtie comes undone. All of the male staff wears an orange button-up with a black bowtie or a black button-up with an orange bowtie. Female staff wore either black or orange dresses. You and your family all pile into the carriage and Sugawara takes the seat of the coachman. You bump along to the ride as Hinata won’t shut up about the excitement and Natsu can’t wait to meet all your suitors. All of the suitors had left before your family and will be waiting on your arrival. Once the view of the plains is insight you perk up and remember that today is a day of celebration. Nishinoya quickly opens the carriage door for you while you hear Sugawara’s voice announcing your arrival.

“Now welcoming your highness, the queen of Karasuno and her son and two daughters. Prince Hinata, princess Natsu and princess (Y/N)!” Sugawara announces.

Your eyes are met with four princes and from their looks and stance, you can immediately tell who is who. The one in a white suit with the royal purple accents must be Ushijima, for his face is as stiff as nails. The second one in the white suit with bright teal designs is Oikawa Toru, he bears a pretty face yet it reeks of narcissism and cockiness. The third one in a bright red suit with small black designs has to be Kuroo Tetsurou. He wears a sly smirk and has an attitude that just shouts, ‘I get my way’. The last prince wearing a black suit with golden accents has a calm and easing face, it was hard to read what he is like. That’s the prince you ran into last night when his owl looking friend was shouting. You walk up to each of them with an uninterested face for them to give you a bow and kiss your hand.

“Pleasure to meet you princess of Karasuno. I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He says blandly. You smile and move on to Oikawa.

“Nice to meet me the pleasure is yours.” Oikawa smiles a bright smile. He quickly comes up to whisper something in your ear. “I’m going, to be honest princess, I’m in love with my guard and I’m going to try to be the biggest asshole to you. Don’t take any of it personal doll, it’s just acting.” He pulls away to say another thing. “What a pretty dress, such a shame it has to be worn by such a repulsing body.” Your eyes widen at his comment. You move on to Kuroo.

“Hello princess, I met your chef and he’s a wonderful cook. He’s not as great as my best friend Kenma, the chef in our castle. But that’s beside the point. I hope to become the one you chose to marry.” All you can do is smile and nod.

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥. 𝘕𝘰𝘥.

The last prince who you met last night gives a light smile, not cocky and not fake. He takes your hand and bows.

“I would once again like to apologize for Bokuto last night. I’m Akaashi Keiji and your kingdom is wonderful.” He says and then straightens up to meet your eyes. 

“Thank you, and don’t worry about your friend Bokuto. I was just a bit tired from a rough day. The news was just dropped on me that you all would be here today yesterday morning and I wasn’t too happy about it.” You confess wishing to take back what you had said not meaning to ramble on like that. For some reason, something told you to talk back to him.

“I understand how you feel, I’m not fond of arranged marriages either. If you would like I’ll give you your space today.” He replies. Before you could answer Nishinoya shouts from the carriage.

“Let the sunflower festival begin!” He runs to Tanaka so they can be the first in line for games and food.

Today will an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya in this fic is my spirit animal


	5. Getting Kinda Used to You

The band starts playing fun and upbeat songs as you make your break to find Yachi and Kiyoko or anyone but these four princes. You look everywhere but can’t seem to find them. You give up and stop by the florist booth run by a peasant named Michimiya. You buy two flower crowns from her, one for you and one for your brother. She insists that it’s free, but you refuse wanting to help out her small business. When you go to look for Hinata you see he’s having the time of his life hanging around Prince Akaashi’s guard, Bokuto. Hinata has a shield and sword and jumping and swinging like a mad man. Akaashi is seen playing a fair game with a young kid from the village. Kuroo and Ushijima find their way to you and Oikawa is nowhere to be found. You sigh having to interact with these two. 

“Well princess, is that flower crown for one of us?” Kuroo asks with a smirk.

“No, actually it’s for my-" You’re cut off when Kuroo takes the flower crown from you and puts it on himself.

“Isn’t it just lovely.” He says slyly grinning.

“Sure.” You reply annoyed. You make an effort to try to talk with Ushijima. “So, Prince Ushijima. What plans do you have for your kingdom?”

“Well, I’m going to try and be a strong ruler and make strong connections.” He says plainly.

“I see.” The conversation with him is very dry and no emotion.

“If you chose me as the person to marry, I hope you know that Kenma will make sure that your meals are very similar to the meals you’re used to. Kenma is just that talented. He’s  
quite the…” You tone out his rant about this so-called Kenma. Even to others, he wouldn’t shut up about him.

You see Oikawa return with his guard he’s madly in love with following behind him.

“Iwa-Chan meet the princess of Karasuno. She’s a little rude and maybe ugly in some lighting but if you squint, she almost looks pretty.” You can’t help but feel enraged by his comment and decide to shoot back at him.

“I guess I’m the complete opposite from you then. You have such a pretty face but what an ugly personality. If I squint, you’re not as repulsing.” You insult him back. 

And with that, you’ve had enough of these three and see Asahi with no one to talk to. You walk to him leaving the three princes behind as they take the hint, you’re done with them. You pick up a plate and serve yourself some of the food.

“Oh, I could have done that!” Asahi responds quickly. 

“No, it’s fine. So, where did Noya run off to?” You ask.

“He’s playing with some of the younger peasant kids because they mistook him for a kid.” Asahi laughed to himself. “Why are you not with the princes?”

“They all suck. Oikawa is in love with his guard, so he has to come off as an ass to scare me away. Kuroo won’t shut up about his chef Kenma, and Ushijima is just so hard to keep a conversation going.” You complain.

“What about Fukurodani’s prince? I haven’t seen you with him yet.” Asahi points to him buying a sunflower pin from a vendor.

“He hasn’t talked to me since we said our hellos. He’s hard to read and he’s interesting to me.” You say watching him going to talk with Bokuto and Hinata.

“Then go talk to him. Your brother seems to be enjoying his guard.” You smile at the sight of your short brother being lifted by Bokuto like a little kid. You nod and walk over the sight of the small ginger being held up by the guard with frosted tips. You approached Akaashi and started up a conversation.

“Hinata seems to be enjoying himself huh?” You smile.

“I guess so.” After that was silence. But not awkward, Akaashi just seems like he wanted to end the conversation there. He was respecting your wishes, but you wanted to at least make an effort like you were told and he wasn’t helping the situation.

“Well, jeez! I know you’re not a fan of arranged marriages, but you can at least make an effort to try!” You snap.

“Oh, I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you your space princess.” Akaashi says surprised by your mood change.

“We could at least talk.” You huff.

“Fine then, what would you like to talk about?” He asks.

“What’s Fukurodani like? I never hear much about it except for things about Bokuto.” 

“Bokuto is quite the character. There isn’t much to Fukurodani. It’s a simple and relaxing life.” He responds.

“Wow, there’s never a dull moment here. The only time I can ever get some peace and quiet is at night. I don’t mind though, messing around with my friends here is fun.” Akaashi’s attention picks up at the word friends.

“You have friends?” He asks.

“Was that meant as an insult or a genuine question?” You narrow your eyes.

“A genuine question princess. I’m not insensitive like Oikawa.” He comments and you laugh at his sly remark. “What I mean is, who are they?”

“The castle staff. I grew up with most of them and I played with them when I was younger, so I’ve always considered them my friends.” You explain motioning to the staff enjoying their day.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are walking through the sunflower field hand in hand. Nishinoya is pulling Asahi into the dance circle. Yachi is playing games with Natsu and letting her win. Kageyama is over glancing at Hinata now and then. Tanaka is trying to impress Kiyoko at the games. The last sight you see is Sugawara taking a picture with Daichi and before the cameraman can click the button for the film camera to go off Sugawara kisses Daichi on his cheek. Hinata notices you staring and comes up to you to whisper something in your ear.

“You wish that was you huh?” He remarks in a mocking tone then laughs. Which you reply with a chop on his side.

“Well, what about you Akaashi? Do you have any friends in Fukurodani?” You ask enjoying your time with him.

“Only three. Similar to your situation, I grew up around them. One of them if you couldn’t tell is Bokuto-san.” You look over at the very energetic and childlike guard.

“Akaashi, I hope you marry her. She’s nice, I like her!” He exclaims.

“It’s her decision Bokuto-san. And I hope you won’t go into your emo mode if she doesn’t choose me.” He narrows his eyes at his friend.

“Emo mode?” You question. Akaashi lets a little laugh through his nose to brush off the question. 

You notice lots of couples start making their way to the dance circle and the little kids running to play games. Oikawa pulls his guard to dance with him and he stubbornly agrees. Kuroo is seen trying to get a boy with two-toned hair to dance but he’s sitting in the corner reading. An excited looking redhead is pulling Ushijima to dance, and the prince just looks confused. Hinata rushes over to Kageyama and leaps into his arms begging the guard in training to dance with him. You and Akaashi stand awkwardly and finally, he speaks up to say something.

“Care to dance?” He asks holding his hand out.

“Fine.” You took his hand and you both walked to the dance circle.

You had your hands on his shoulders and his hands were on your waist. Akaashi seems stiff so you roll your eyes and pull him closer. You start tilting each other from side to side by jumping along with the music. He cracks a smile while seeing you jump in excitement from the music.

“what are you doing?” He laughs as you break away and free dance.

“Dancing start having fun! That’s what a festival is all about!” You exclaim.

Akaashi shocks you and pulls you in for a spin to a dip.

“See, I can have fun too princess.” He cracks another smile. Something he finds himself doing a lot around you that he doesn’t do much around others, and he doesn’t mind at all.


	6. You Owe me a Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags so I would take a look at them again if i were you!

The sunflower festival was better than you had expected. The other three princes left you alone because they were too busy preoccupied with the plus one they brought on the trip. You and Akaashi had your little run-ins and spent some time with each other, always accompanied by Bokuto though. A festival tradition is when the sun sets everyone must make a wish to better themselves. The celebration ends at sunrise, but most people return home at midnight. This year you decided to stay a bit longer for some reason, normally you’d be in bed right now ready to pass out. Hinata is already trying to get your wish out of you like he does every year.

“Hinata, I tell you this every year! If you tell someone your wish, it won’t come true.” You groan.

“Wanna know what I wished for!” He jumps around still bursting with energy. 

“If you tell me it won’t come true.” You say as the midnight belle chimes. 

Some older villagers start to leave with their families while the younger kids are running around with fireflies in jars playing glow tag. Your mother walks past you and Hinata with Natsu sleeping over her shoulder.

“Well, are you two coming?” She asks as Nishinoya opens the door for her.

“Yep! Let me just say bye to Kageyama!” Hinata runs off to find his little crush.

“What about you (Y/N)? Did you say goodbye to the princes yet?”

“I think I’m gonna stay a little bit longer. I’ll catch a ride with one of the princes back.” You turn away as your mother nods.

A villager named Takeda who is a genius inventor and has been working on a creation for the sunflower festival is getting ready to show it off. He’s by an open area in the field and he’s lighting little rockets with a match. Everyone starts gathering around to witness the sight that was being displayed. Akaashi glances over at you and walks over. Oikawa is with his guard Iwaizumi, Ushijima is with his chef who you learned his name is Tendou, and Kuroo is with his chef Kenma as well. You were thankful that all the other princes found their comfort with the person they brought along with them and did not bother you.

“Where is Bokuto?” You ask Akaashi.

“Over with the kids catching fireflies. Where are your mother and siblings?”

“They left.” You reply too focused on Takeda to give a detailed answer.

“Without you?” He looks at you concerned.

“No, I chose to stay because of Takeda’s new invention. It’s the first time I’ve stayed out this late after the midnight bell.” You look back at him for reassurance. He nods as we focus on what Takeda is doing.

A few of the rockets shoot up and explode into burst colors that light up the whole sky. Everyone including Akaashi is amazed by the show of colors. There are gasps, claps, and cheers among the crowd, and Takeda is smiling wide. He bends down to set off more for the crowd that has gathered.

“That was something.” Akaashi says amazed.

“Yeah, no kidding!” 

As more and more colorful bursts that are so-called fireworks get set off more people start to leave and head in for the night. The castle staff already took their carriages back and Ushijima, Tendou, Kuroo, and Kenma went back as well. You yawned and caught Akaashi’s attention.

“Would you like to head back?” He asks you.

“If that’s ok with you, don’t let me stop you from enjoying tonight.” You reply not wanting him to go out of his way.

“No, it’s alright. Bokuto is already asleep in the carriage and I think the festival is starting to come to an end.” He puts his arm out for you to take and you happily lock arms.

Your arms fit perfectly in his, better than with Sugawara. Suga would always be behind a few steps because you walked pretty fast but, Akaashi manages to keep up with your pace. Once you get to the black, gold, and white carriage the footman opens the door for you both and you see Bokuto sleeping on one entire seat.

“Thank you, Komi.” He says to the footman. “I’ll get him to move, I apologize princess.” Akaashi steps inside to wake him up.

“No, it’s alright we can just sit together, it’s no big deal.” You sit down on the opposite side of Bokuto and Akaashi sits next to you.

Once the carriage door is closed and you feel you’re moving you instantly fall asleep. Akaashi smiles at how quickly you passed out. As soon as you arrive home, Akaashi shakes awake Bokuto and picks you up bridal style to carry you inside. At the steps, he’s met face to face with Sugawara.

“She fell asleep on the way here. I was going to bring her to her bedroom, do you know where it is?” He asks Suga. Sugawara resists the urge to pry you out of his arms and bring you there himself.

“Yes, it’s just up the northern staircase and it’s on the left. You’ll know it’s her room because her door is covered in little drawings her sister makes her.” Sugawara smiles and opens the castle door. Bokuto comes stumbling behind Akaashi and you sleepily.

“Bokuto please keep your voice down if you’re to talk. The princess is asleep and closer this time.” He warns his friend. Bokuto nods as Akaashi looks for the door covered in kids drawings.

“Akaashi, why don’t you call the princess by her name. Aren’t you guys friends?” 

“I truly don’t know what we are, she might just be being nice to me because she was forced to. I wouldn’t like to overstep a line. I’m sure she doesn’t mind you calling her that because she knows you’re simple-minded.” Akaashi retorts while opening your door.

“I’m not simple-minded!” Bokuto whisper yells. You stir awake at the loud whispering as you’re placed down on your bed by Akaashi. His face is just above yours and when your eyes meet your face flushes red.

“Hello princess, you fell asleep, so I brought you inside. I will leave you to get ready for bed and I’ll see you in the morning to say our goodbyes.” He takes your hand and kisses it as a goodbye. “Goodnight.” He says with a barely visible smile.

The door closes and you shed off your dress, corset, and hoop skirt. You change into a dark blue nightgown and undo your hairstyle. You walk into your bathroom and wash off all the makeup and brush your teeth. Lastly, you put on your slippers and open up your balcony with a candle in hand with a book in the other. You place the candle on your side table next to your chair and you jump up on the balcony ledge to dangle your feet and read.

“Well, I thought you’d be passed out in bed by now.” You hear a voice call from next to you. You look over and Akaashi stands on his balcony from his guest bedroom next to yours.

“I just took a power nap that’s all.” You reply and he chuckles.

“I never got the chance to thank you.” He says.

“Thank me for what?”

“For today, it was the most fun I’ve had in a while. There’s normally too much snow to have things like these. Just balls but it’s only royalty invited.” Akaashi explains.

“Karasuno rarely ever has balls, we have fun festivals to which royals are invited on occasion. But I think you owe me a ball.” You remark slyly.

“We’ll be seeing each other again?” He asks hoping the answer is a yes.

“Of course. I gave you a festival in the sun, now you give me a ball when it snows.” You hop off the balcony railing to sit down on your chair and read.

“Well, you better start planning for your stay at Fukurodani princess. It gets cold fast.” He opens his doors to his room and gives you a small wave.

“Goodnight Akaashi.” You smile.

“Goodnight (Y/N).” And with that, he closes his balcony doors.

That was the first time all day he said your name instead of princess. It gave your heart a little flutter when he said your name and it felt comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for all the hits! I actually have motivation and plan on going somewhere with this story!


	7. Until Then

As soon as you were ready you hurried down to the dining hall to have breakfast with the royals seeing as they leave this morning. You sat in the middle of Hinata and Akaashi but inched a little closer to Akaashi. Prince Oikawa was the last to show up saying something that his beauty takes time. Once everyone was settled in, prince Ushijima’s chef Tendou wasted no time getting right into a conversation which prince Kuroo and Bokuto jump into the conversation too. Your mother tries to make small talk with Ushijima, but his responses are very minimal. Hinata manages to get a few words out of Kenma, surprisingly. You and Akaashi just giggle and observe the madness that is this royal breakfast. Yachi comes by and cleans up after everyone and you want to do something with Akaashi before he leaves. You walk up behind him and tap his shoulder.

“Wanna do one last thing before you go?” You as him. He nods in response.

“Will I have to owe you something in return?” He playfully smiles.

“That’s up to you. Now come on!” You exclaim as you pull him along. You get to your destination and he smiles more than he was before. “You were saying how Fukurodani is pretty cold half of the time. So, I figured that you didn’t have any flower fields.”

“We only have one flower that blooms in winter that we’ve recently discovered, we don’t know what to name it though. It’s some type of orange rose. But we don’t have flowers like these in Fukurodani.” Akaashi walks to the Gardenias.

“I think we have time to make some flower crowns.” You have your small satchel in your hand and pull out a needle and thread.

He agrees to the fun activity and he picks some Gardenias and Yellow Daffodils to use for his flower crown. You picked some Forget-Me-Nots and some Sweet Alyssums. You picked the two because based on your knowledge of flowers, Forget-Me-Nots symbolize the hope that the sender will never be forgotten, and Sweet Alyssums symbolize beauty and it’s said to bring up the spirits of the person you send it to. You planned on making this flower crown for Akaashi, you couldn’t deny he was beautiful and when he said to you last night that the sunflower festival was the first time he had fun in a while you thought he could use some cheering up. You looked at his bouquet of Gardenias and Yellow Daffodils and you could only remember that Yellow Daffodils symbolize new beginnings. You sat in the middle of the grass and took out the headband to sew the flowers on to. Akaashi sat down and you gave him a headband to begin his flower crown. It was a comfortable silence between you two, once again it wasn’t awkward like you two didn’t know what to say. It was peaceful silence.

“So, it’s just you, Hinata, Natsu, and your mother?” He asks you breaking the silence.

“Yeah, my father died a little bit before Natsu was born.” You replied still looking down as you sew the flowers on every other.

“If I’m not overstepping, how did he die?”

“Well, my mother was the only child of my grandparents, so she had to stay in Karasuno to rule over. My father was the captain of the guard here and she found her love with him. After they got married and become King and Queen my father still fought in certain battles and he was still considered a member of the guard. Then they had Shoyo and me and when my mother was pregnant with Natsu that’s when the kingdom of Jozenji attacked us looking to take over. My father fought in that war and died, we won but I just wish he were there to see them wave the white flag.” You shed a tear remembering hearing of your father’s death. You were only nine and Hinata was eight, so it was heavy news sprung upon you. Akaashi takes his handkerchief and dries your tear feeling guilty for making you cry.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, princess.” He says referring back to you as princess again.

“(Y/N).” You tell him.

“Huh?” He questions.

“Please, call me by my name. You said it last night. Why would now be any different?” You hold his hands.

“Of course, (Y/N).” He smiles faintly as you both get back to your flower crowns.

Once you two finish you give him the one you made, and he gave you his. He told you he assumed that you both were making them for each other. You gladly put yours on and so did he. The two of you walked and talked out in the sun on the castle grounds. You introduced him to each of the staff and showed him your favorite places. You let him pet Sasayaki and showed him all the other horses. You finally brought him to the small pond by the forest where Karasuno’s kingdom borders end and the kingdom of Date Tech begins. You heard two people screaming both your names.

“(Y/N)!” That was defiantly Hinata’s voice.

“Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi!!” Another loud voice says dragging out the A in Akaashi’s name, that has to be Bokuto.

“We’re over here Bokuto-san.” Akaashi calmly replies. The energetic duo runs over to you both.

“It’s time for the princes to leave.” Hinata says out of breath.

“All your things are already packed up Akaashi! I did it myself with the help of Hinata!” Bokuto exclaims proudly.

“I think I’ll have to rearrange my things in the carriage on the way home then.” Akaashi starts walking back with you while giving Bokuto the side-eye.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure half of the things are spilling out of the suitcase knowing Shoyo.” You chuckle.

Once you reach the carriages all of the princes’ things are being put into their carriages and Akaashi sees the mess that is his luggage. He sighs at the sight as he gets in the line of the princes. The princes’ plus ones were waiting for them in their carriages and you and your family stand before the four princes. 

“We thank you all so much for coming and once we have decided on who my daughter will marry you will receive a letter. Make sure to send my thanks to your families as well.” Your mother says to all the princes. You’re instructed to say your goodbyes to each of them.

“Goodbye princess, I apologize again for my rudeness. It was all an act.” Prince Oikawa gives a genuine smile.

“It’s alright, I hope things work out between you and Iwaizumi.” You give an understanding smile.

"If it goes the way I want, you're invited to our wedding." He says before he kisses your hand goodbye. You move on to prince Ushijima.

“Goodbye. I am looking forward to hearing who you chose.” He says just shaking your hand. You smile and nod moving on to Kuroo.

“It was a very nice time I had here. I even think Kenma made a new friend. I’m sure we would love to have you and your brother visit Nekoma to see Kenma and me.” 

“I’m just glad Shoyo made a friend.” You say wanting to move on as he kisses your hand. Looking over at Akaashi you smile. “We will see each other, again right?” You ask hopefully.

“Of course, I owe you a winter’s ball. Better start finding some warmer dresses (Y/N).” He replies as he kneels to kiss your hand. Unlike the other princes, you and Akaashi held eye contact. “Until then, (Y/N).”

“Until then Akaashi.” You smile brightly as they all step into their carriages and leave. 

Bokuto hangs out the window of the carriage and is yelling his goodbyes to Hinata and you. You laugh at the silliness that makes Bokuto. Your mother brings all of you inside and that’s when she pesters the question.

“So, who do you choose?” She asks smiling widely.

“None.” You reply.

“Wait, sis! What about prince Akaashi. You two got along great!” Hinata points out.

“I didn’t get to know any of them that well. I would like to get to know them better.”

“Then we’ll have a ball! Invite them again!” Natsu exclaims.

“I know for a fact the only one (Y/N) would want to see again would be prince Akaashi. Plus, isn’t he inviting you to winter's ball or something.” Hinata comments.

“How did you know?” You ask.

“You don’t talk very quietly.” Hinata shrugs as you glare at him.

“Well, that’s great! You will go to the ball and get to know him more and hopefully marry him!” Your mother exclaims.

“He’s just a friend! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to write to him to figure out details about the ball.” And with that, you walk away to the library. On your way, you run into Ennoshita.

“Gardenias and Yellow Daffodils, did you make that one yourself?” He asks you.

“No, prince Akaashi made it for me. Why do you ask?” You stop to question.

“Well, yellow daffodils symbolize new beginnings and gardenias symbolize secret love. I think that prince has a little crush on you.” Ennoshita elbows you.

“Maybe he just didn’t know what it meant.” You say in denial.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Ennoshita laughs and continues on his way to do some upkeep on the bushes.

You take off the flower crown and fiddle with it while walking to the library. He couldn’t have known, right? He just thought the flowers looked nice, right?


	8. Letters

As soon as you finished your letter to Akaashi you read it over just to make sure everything was correct.

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪,  
𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘍𝘶𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘪, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘈𝘚𝘈𝘗, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴. 𝘔𝘺 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭? 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥, 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘺𝘰 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘦𝘯-𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥. 𝘐’𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘕𝘢𝘵𝘴𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴,  
(𝘠/𝘕)

You smile at the formal letter hoping they’ll get less formal as you two write back and forth in the future. You walk over to Tsukishima’s corner of the library to ask him to seal the letter in an envelope.

“Who’s the letter for? What lucky prince did you choose?” He raises his eyebrows in suspense.

“It’s for prince Akaashi. I haven’t picked a prince though, and Akaashi and I are just friends. Akaashi is having a winter’s ball and invited me since he was invited here for the festival, that’s all it is.” You correct. Yamaguchi takes the letter and brings it over to the melted wax station to stamp the envelope closed with the signature black wax with an orange crow stamp.

“Are you sure you two are just friends?” Yamaguchi teases. “I saw how he looked at you while you said your goodbyes. That boy is in lo-o-ve!” He says in a sing-song voice while giving the letter back to you so you can deliver it to the front gates for the mailman to run it to Fukurodani.

“And so are you.” Tsukishima comments pushing up his glasses. “Just out of curiosity, how did you sign your name at the end of the letter, from, love, sincerely, or something else.” Tsukishima feeds into Yamaguchi’s teasing.

“I signed it as your princess. And for the last time, we’re just friends!” You shout playfully. You walk out to the front of the gates and see the mailman, Ukai. He’s taking the rest of the mail from the box putting it into his bag. “Wait! I have one more letter!” You exclaim. That gets his attention, and he takes the letter from you. “Please get it to the kingdom of Fukurodani as fast as possible.” You ask of him.

“Of course, I’ll head there first. I’ll have it there in about two hours.” Ukai smiles and rides off in the direction of Fukurodani on his horse.

When you walk back into the castle you spot Hinata and he’s running around chasing Natsu with a ball. You laugh and the two of them turn around to see you.

“Hey! Wanna play a game with us!” Hinata exclaims.

“Sure, but let’s go outside to play because mom will kill us if we break something. And knowing your dumbass you’ll throw the ball and hit a vase.” You say taking the ball from him and walk out of the castle doors.

“I would not!” Hinata protests.

“Would too.” You reply starting a childish game of, ‘would not’, ‘would too’ between the both of you. Once you three get outside, Tanaka hears the back and forth between you and Hinata and walks up to you three.

“Hey! What are you three plotting?” He asks you and your siblings, knowing the three of you are a mischievous trio.

“Just gonna play a game with the ball!” Natsu jumps up taking the white ball out of your hand.

“Wanna join!” Hinata asks Tanaka.

“Sure! I got nothing better to do.” Tanaka shrugs.

“Where is Noya?” You question.

“Out on a picnic date with Asahi. He’s always out with him and I can’t even get Kiyoko to like me back.” He pouts. Kiyoko walks by with a basket of laundry. “Speak of the goddess! Hello Kiyoko, you’re looking stunning today!” He compliments, swooning over her while she just ignores him. “Man, I love it when she ignores me! So, what do you say? Boys vs girls?”

“You’re on!” You say with a competitive look on your face.

While you're having your fun in the sun in Karasuno, Akaashi is settling back in at Fukurodani. As revenge for Bokuto messing up his luggage, Bokuto now has to help the maids put everything away. Akaashi is busy looking through a planner to see when would be a great week for the winter ball to take place. Akaashi’s mother walks into the library where Akaashi was looking through the planner and decides to help him look.

“Well, I heard in three days’ time it’s going to flurry all day. Of course, we never have enough sun to melt all the previous snow, so if you want to give her a winter wonderland experience that would be the best time to have her visit.” His mother explains.

“Ok, I’ll start writing to her immediately.” He says with his eyes glowing with joy.

“Well, I’ll be going now. Have fun writing your letter to your future bride.” His mother teases as she walks out of the library, but she turns right back around with a letter in her hand. “Karasuno’s mailman just dropped something off for you. Ooh, what if the princess chose you!” 

“Mom, we’re just friends. She’s probably writing to ask when she can visit.” He opens the letter and skims through the writing. “Yep, just as I thought. Now, I’m going to start writing my letter to her hoping it will reach her in time.”

“It only takes about two hours from us to Karasuno. Better get started on that letter!” Akaashi’s mother finally leaves the library leaving him alone at his desk space as he began to write the letter.

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 (𝘠/𝘕),  
𝘐’𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵. 𝘐𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴’ 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘧𝘪𝘵𝘴. 𝘛𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯. 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘉𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘏𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘢 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘕𝘦𝘬𝘰𝘮𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺’𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘕𝘰𝘩𝘦𝘣𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘐𝘯𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘬𝘪. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶.  
𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺,  
𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if this chapter is a little short I really didn't know what to write that much here but in the next chapter I promise I'll try to write more. Cheerleading just started up for me and I have tech week for my show soon so writing might be a little slow


	9. Winter Wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long I was busy with school and I had some major writers block but now I think I'm out of my writers block and hopefully I can keep writing

“I have three days! Three days! Only three more days till I see Akaashi!” You shout as you open his letter. “Oh god! I only have three days to get ready! Only three days to get winter clothing! What if I get the wrong things and I freeze!?” You fall into your overthinking mindset in less than a second.

“What is all the shouting!?” Hinata runs down the hallway to stop in front of your door. “Sis, are you ok?” Hinata asks concerned.

“In three days we’re invited to Fukurodani for a winter’s ball. I only have three days to get ready for the cold!”

“You need to stop overthinking so much. You did this with the sunflower festival, overthinking about the worst things and then what happened, you got a great friend out of it. Everything is going to be fine.” Hinata reassures you. “Overthinking is your worst trait, come to think of it all your traits are annoying.” He pokes fun at you cause that’s what siblings do. You’re there for each other one second then the next ready to brawl it out on the floor.

“Shut up!” You exclaim as you give him a shove. He jumps up with his hands raised in defense.

“Kidding! Wanna go shopping with me for winter suits then!” Hinata pulls you out of your room. “I’ll even help you pick out things!” 

“No way, your fashion taste sucks.” You stubbornly say.

“I picked out a great dress for you to wear on my birthday.” He defends.

“I wore a ruffly pink dress and you gave me red shoes. Not to mention the blue bows you made me wear.” You send a glare.

“Fine, I have horrible taste. Kiyoko and Yachi are busy with errands around the castle and I’m pretty sure none of the other staff has a fashion taste to your standards.” Hinata explains as you both walk to the stables.

“What about Suga? Is he doing anything?”

“I heard my name.” Sugawara says rounding the corner. “Where are you two heading?” He asks seeing the two of you get up on your horses.

“(Y/N) needs some winter clothes for our visit to Fukurodani. She won’t let me help her pick things out so do you wanna join us?” Hinata explains to Sugawara.

“Sure! I think (Y/N) trusts me more than you with picking things out.” He comments as Tanaka gets a horse for him to ride. 

“You got that right.” You smile as Sasayaki starts to trot to the gate.

Since you have your dress on you sit sideways on Sasayaki. Sitting sideways on a horse is not fun, you feel like you’re going to fall off any second. Of course, Hinata has to make everything a race so you have a hard time trying to win. Trotting is not as fun as riding your horse at full speed, you love the feeling of the breeze on your face and the rush of excitement you get while rushing past the scenery of wherever you are. You finally catch the both of them waiting for you in front of the tailor’s shop in the village. Hinata starts to tie his horse to the post while Suga waits for you to get off your horse to tie his there as well. The sign above the shop reads,

“𝐒𝐡𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐝𝐚 𝐓𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐨𝐫’𝐬.”

You hope that the shop carries some winter dresses or even cloaks that could keep you warm. Suga opens the door for you and Hinata.

“Hello, your majesties. What can I do for you today?” Makoto Shimada asks. 

“I know it’s very out of season, but do you have any winter apparel, cloaks would even work.” You explain.

“I’m sure I could find something in the back for you.” He smiles and walks from the counter to the storage room in the back of the shop. Shimada walks back out with a few different chests full of winter dresses, suits, and cloaks. “In here should be everything you three are looking for. Let me know if you need help finding anything particular.” 

Hinata rushes to the chest full of heavy winter suits. You see him pick out a few darker-colored suits. They’re all either a fiery orange or a dark grey. The chest of dresses seems a little less packed than the suits. You open it to find a beautiful deep blue velvet dress with a wool coating on the inside. Diamonds are lining the sweetheart neckline and the bottom half of the dress has sparkles in designs of stars. There are lace sleeves that form into a diamond at the end near your hand. There is a cape that goes along with the dress, it’s the same color on top but the underside is black wool, the cape also has a hood which you find might come in handy.

“This one’s beautiful.” You say starstruck. 

“Well, go try it on!” Sugawara motion towards the changing area.

You step behind the floral wooden board and you strip out of the frilly pastel yellow sundress. You realize you aren’t wearing a corset, so you reach your hand over the board calling for Suga.

“Suga! Could you ask Shimada if he has any hoop skirts and corsets?”

He responds with a yes and walks off to find the store owner. Once he returns he passes a hoop skirt and a corset over the top of the board. You pull everything as tight as you can and slip on the winter gown. You step out and Suga stares in awe.

“I think it’s a lovely day dress on you. I’d say some nice gloves would go perfectly as well.” He smiles. “How much for this dress Mr. Shimada?” Sugawara asks looking for his wallet.

“Suga, it’s fine! I’ll pay, don’t worry.” You protest.

“Are you sure?” He asks polity. 

You give him a nod and go back to change out of the dress and keep it in your hand then you go look for a few more dresses. You’re sure Akaashi might have a few dresses you could wear but for right now your goal is at least three. Another dress in the chest catches your eye. It’s more of a casual winter dress but it’s defiantly made for a royal. You pick up the light grey velvet dress that looks like it hugs skintight. It’s long sleeves and at the end of the sleeves, there’s a fur cuff that is similar to the hood and bottom of the attached cape. The chest area of the dress has line patterns giving the dress some flair. You decided to get that one as well. The last dress is similar to the grey one but pastel orange. As the same as the last two, this dress has wool laced on the inside to keep you warm. The top of the dress is decorated with diamonds and the bottom has a line of them, the cape is the same as the rest. You add your final dress to your cart and are ready to pay. Hinata comes stumbling over with a lot of suits and you laugh.

“Hope you brought your own money; I’m not paying for you.” 

“I’m not an idiot I’d knew you’d be mean and leave me to pay for my things.” He grumbles.

“Is this all?” Shimada asks.

“Yep, thank you so much for getting these for us.” You thank him.

“Anything for the princess and future king.” He smiles as you hand him the coins for the dresses from your bag.

Once Hinata is done, Suga offers to take the dresses on his horse, and you accept his kind offer and you all race back to the castle. You can’t help but wonder how beautiful the winter ball will be. The snow slowly falling while an orchestra plays, and the soft glow of candlelight is a scene that replays in your head. In the middle of the scene, you always see you and Akaashi waltzing to the music in the middle of the ballroom while everyone has their eyes on you. That thought alone brings a giddy feeling to your heart. But you’re just friends, nothing more.


	10. The Winter Palace

Kiyoko finishes loading up the carriage for your family. Today is finally the day you take your trip to Fukurodani. You were sitting in the carriage waiting for it to be ready and you were sweating. You wore the new pastel orange dress you got to be prepared for the winter weather over in Fukurodani. You sat by the window to wave goodbye to the staff when the carriage leaves. Hinata, Natsu, and your mother pile in next to you. You see Tanaka climb in front to be the coachman for today’s travel.   
You poke your head to the window and wave goodbye to everyone, Sugawara is most enthusiastic when waving, Daichi gives a sweet and simple wave, Tsukishima could care less but he still makes an effort to wave goodbye. Yamaguchi gives a small shy wave wanting to match the energy of Tsukishima, which he does quite often. Yachi looks a little upset to see you go for a while, but Kiyoko is there to lend her a tissue as she waves sweetly. Nishinoya is jumping on Asahi’s back while yelling goodbye, and just when you thought things couldn’t get more chaotic, Kageyama is seen not even facing the same way. Hinata slides up the window to yell.

“Stupid Kageyama! Face the right way!” Hinata insults.

“Hey, I’m not stupid, moron!” Kageyama argues back.

“This is the cadet I’m training.” Daichi says with a sigh. “Don’t call the prince a moron!” 

Daichi’s scolding is soon faded out as the carriage drives more out of distance. You laugh under your breath and pull Hinata back inside the carriage. Your leg is bouncing in anticipation of seeing Akaashi again. You were defiantly nervous about the ball, you’re not a very good dancer, sure you’ve had dance classes, but you were never good. Trying to clear your head of your nerves you look out the window to look upon the peaceful and still plains. The sun shines down on the green grass, the lakes and ponds glisten in the sunlight giving you a warm feeling in your heart. Your curious mind wanders to what the view in Fukurodani will look like. Will the snow shine in the sun like grass? Will the ice sparkle like the summer water you’re used to? Will the tree branches be scattered with snow almost like leaves on the trees? 

All these questions get you even more excited for your trip, your mother on the other hand looks anxious. She looks down, like someone just told her a dog died. Maybe she’s worried you’ll find yourself loving Akaashi and leaving her. Maybe your mother is saddened that you have to leave her soon. You shake the feeling and look outside the window again. The 3-meter iron wall that surrounds Date Tech’s castle is in view and you realize you’re not even a quarter of the way there.

Hinata and Natsu won’t shut up about how excited they are to see Bokuto and spend time in the snow. Come to think about it Natsu has never really seen snow. Karasuno’s burning heat all year round makes it hard for snow to stay if it ever does flurry for a few minutes or so. You can’t wait to see her excitement when she sees acres covered in snow. You still have a long way to go before you reach Fukurodani, so you lay your head against the side and close your eyes.

You feel the carriage has stopped moving and you wake up from your deep sleep. The sun no longer shines through the window of the carriage and you look out to see a beautiful stone castle with the rooftops covered in snow. The sky is grey and cloudy and small snowflakes fall at a slow rate. While to others it may look like a depressing sight, to you its slowness and stillness make it calming. You catch a glimpse of the garden off to the side of the castle unlike yours. There aren’t many colorful flowers, it’s mainly just bushes with snow. The ground isn’t gravel like Karasuno, it’s a cold stone like the castle itself. Fukurodani is almost the opposite of Karasuno, no sun, no lakes, no colorful flowers, and no grass fields. The lakes were all frozen over as you expected, and the tree in the nearby forest was decorated with snow on the branches. Fukurodani is exactly how you pictured it on the way here. You couldn’t help but stare in awe as you got out of the carriage. Tanaka sees the maids of Fukurodani walk out of the castle to assist him with your family’s luggage.

“Hinata!” You hear the familiar voice boom as Bokuto comes hurtling down the pavement from the castle doors.

“Bokuto!” Hinata exclaims. Natsu runs along with Hinata to greet Bokuto. You and your mom giggle at the excitement between the three.

A woman in a warm-looking black ball gown with gold accents stands in the doorway of the castle. She has fluffy long black hair and from afar you can see her dark brown eyes. She stands gracefully and then glances behind her looking for someone. Another man approaches behind her looking very similar to Akaashi. The man has dark brown curly hair and emerald-blue eyes, you assume they must be Akaashi’s parents. And speaking of the devil, Akaashi walks out to the steps and waves your family on to come to the door. Natsu jumps on Bokuto’s back and Hinata happily skips alongside them, Natsu gawks at the snow and the cool weather.

“Welcome queen Tomoko, we hope that you’ll have a great time here. Our staff will show you all to your rooms after the tour. My name is Okazaki and my husband’s name is Fujimori and I’m sure you know our son Keiji.” Queen Okazaki smiles softly.

“Thank you for having us queen Okazaki. This is my daughter who I’m sure you’ve heard about, (Y/N). This is my son and future king of Karasuno, Shoyo and this is my youngest child Natsu.” Your mother shakes hands with the Akaashi family as you curtsey to them.

“Well, let us adults take a tour and Keiji will lead a tour for your children.” King Fujimori states. The adults walk into the castle and Akaashi turns towards you, your siblings, and Bokuto.

“Welcome to Fukurodani, princess.” Akaashi says with a playful smirk knowing you both agreed to call each other by names instead of the formal prince and princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the shorter chapter and the chapters have been a little slow too, I've been stuck for a while on this story and I'm trying to write as much as I can but I've been busy with school and sports so I hope you all could understand


End file.
